


Sword, Blade, and a Bat Winged Toddler

by WingsOnRabbits



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOnRabbits/pseuds/WingsOnRabbits
Summary: Sword and Blade had never really expected to take care of a kid. Then Galaxia dropped off a four year old with wings, fangs, claws, and the sweetest eyes they had ever seen. Now they can't imagine life any differently. (Just a collection of one shots about sword and blade taking care of child Meta.)





	1. Not All Kids Love Dogs

Ok, so, maybe bringing a kid you just adopted to the pound wasn’t the greatest idea. Sword had figured it would go well. The plan had been to bring Meta to the Humane Society to pick out a dog to help him get comfortable living in a new house. With a dog that was just as new as he was Sword and Blade had figured Meta would feel comforted. 

Turns out Meta is terrified of dogs. At the moment Sword was driving Meta, Blade, and himself back to the apartment, dogless. Sword was in the back seat with Meta sobbing into his chest. They had never seen him this upset before. He’d had a few nightmares the first couple of days, but if one of them stayed in the room until he fell asleep he usually wouldn’t wake up until morning. When he woke up from a nightmare he was afraid, but he would calm down as soon as he realized whatever he was dreaming about wasn’t there. This was different. Meta had been uncomfortable since the got out of the car, but Sword and Blade had assumed it was just because they were around a lot of people. It had gotten worse when they approached the building. A dog walker had been making their way toward the entrance, the same way they were going. Meta had latched onto Blade’s sleeve and leaned in close, putting Blade between him and the walker. 

“It’s alright buddy, everyone here is really nice.” Sword had promised. Meta didn’t respond. He hadn’t even looked up, instead keeping his eyes trained on the dog. The dog wasn’t too big, a mini Australian Shepard. Blade had decided to stop and hold the door for the walker, both to be polite and to let Meta say hi to the dog. He was four, four year olds loved dogs, or at least they’re supposed to. 

Meta’s reaction wasn’t to reach out and pet the dog, but was instead to push himself as hard as he could into Blade’s front. The dog was friendly, and she had leaned in to sniff Meta’s hand. He squeaked and pulled his hand away. “Meta, it’s okay, she’s friendly. She’s sniffing your hand to say hello,” Blade comforted. Meta’s eyes flicked up to him for a second before going directly back to the dog. Hesitantly he had begun to extend his hand again before the dog jumped up, placing her paws on his chest.

Meta screamed, and tears began pouring down his cheeks. Blade immediately when into mother hen mode, hoisting Meta up into his arms. He buried his face in his chest and sobbed.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry! I hadn’t expected her to jump. Is he okay?” The lady was clearly worried, and had pulled back the dog’s leash.

“No no, it’s alright, I think he just got scared. He’s not usually spooked so easily,” Sword answered.

“Oh, thank goodness. I really am sorry, have a good rest of your day.”

“Thanks, you too.” And with that the walker and the Aussie had made their way back into the building. Sword and Blade had expected Meta to calm down, but after five minutes of no change they decided to just head back home.

By now they had reached the apartment complex. The three hopped out, Meta still nestled into Blade’s arms. They made their way into their apartment, sat down on the couch, and turned on Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. It was one of Meta’s favorites because it was both slightly unnerving and full of sweets. Now that they were back home it didn’t take Meta long to calm down. Sword and Blade decided not to ask him about why he had gotten so upset yet, they could save it for tomorrow. For now they were just happy that Meta felt safe again. 

About an hour into the movie he fell asleep, leaving Sword and Blade to talk.  
“Why do you think he reacted like that?” Blade asked.

“Who knows. Galaxia said he’s been through some stuff, but she never really specified what. Only he can say what happened to him, and I’m not sure if he’ll want to. We’ll just have to wait and see.” Sword responded. He reached out and pet Meta’s head, causing him to purr in his sleep. Blade smiled, and adjusted his grip on him to make him easier to carry. Sword followed the two to Meta’s room where he was laid down and tucked in. They stepped out and quietly shut the door behind them. 

“You know,” Blade said, “maybe a cat would be better.”


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meta goes missing, sending Blade on a hunt.

Meta was easy to lose. Sword and Blade’s apartment had two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a combined kitchen and living room. One would think that it wouldn’t take two people long to search such a small space and find a four year old, but they would be wrong. Meta could hide himself anywhere from under the couch to on top of the fridge, and it was anyone’s guess where he would choose. 

Sword didn’t know why Meta had decided to run off. He hadn’t been upset and he hadn’t done anything he thought Sword would be mad about (once he had broken a glass, and after it had gotten cleaned up he had hid for almost two hours). His best guess was that Meta had been distracted by something, and that was a frightening thought. 

He was pretty serious for a kid, often doing what was asked of him and preferring to spend time reading, but he was a kid nonetheless. He loved fruits and sweets but hated vegetables, he did silly things like hurting himself by leaping off the sofa and trying to fly despite having a five foot wingspan and weighing forty pounds, and he got distracted by things he found interesting. Sometimes it was something in a store window, sometimes it was a TV show he had started watching halfway through, once it was a Bluejay that had landed on the windowsill, but Sword and Blade worried that one day it would be someone that wanted to lure him somewhere. They told him over and over not to go with strangers (not that he was typically very trusting of strangers) but if said stranger had something that really managed to catch his eye his caution may just go out the window.

“Meta, come on, this isn’t funny. Where are you?” Sword knew he would have to start searching outside the apartment at this point. If Meta was in the apartment and they called out for him he would answer once he heard them, though if he was focused on a book it might take a while. Sword had looked everywhere Meta could fit, and everywhere he couldn’t fit. He had called his name eight times, twice in every room, and hadn’t gotten any response. Not even a curtain shuffle or a thud from behind the bookshelf. 

Sword grabbed his shoes and his phone and headed out the door, making sure to lock it behind him. Blade was still at work. He was a cook at the Restaurant Goan, and almost never picked up his phone while on the job, but Sword decided that he at least deserved a voicemail if he had managed to lose their kid. He dialed Blade’s number and, as expected, was sent to voicemail. “Hey Blade, it’s Sword. Okay don’t be mad, but I can’t find Meta anywhere in the apartment. I took a nap for like ten minutes and when I woke up he was gone. I’m going out to look for him, I’m sure he couldn’t have gone far. I’ll call back when I find him.” With that Sword hung up and made his way to the lobby. 

The lobby was sparse, the stairwell was on the opposite wall to the elevators. The wall to his left had the front desk, and the wall to his right had the front doors. To the left and right of the doors were cushioned chairs in groups of fours. To Sword’s relief It was in one of these chairs that he found Meta. Meta, oddly enough (for him) was talking to another little boy, and hadn’t even noticed Sword come into the lobby. The other boy looked Meta’s age, maybe a little bit older. He had wild yellow hair, purple skin, and a multitude of colorful band-aids all over his arms, legs, and face. To Sword all he looked like was trouble.

“Meta!” Meta stopped talking to Wild Boy and looked up. As soon as he saw Sword guilt flooded his face. “What are you doing down here? I fall asleep for ten minutes and you run off? I know you know better! And who’s this?” Sword didn’t do anything to hide the anger in his tone. 

“ ‘M sorry Sword.” Was all that Meta mumbled back.

“You should be! I was frantic! We’re going back up to the apartment. Blade and I will decide on a punishment when he gets home.” Meta got up, turned to the other boy, and apologized, explaining that he had to go despite the fact that he had likely heard everything Sword had said.

“Wait wait wait wait! You can’t jus’ make him leave! He doesn’t have to deal wit’ you yellin’ at him! We were talkin’ about Star Warriors!” Now the other boy was standing as well. He stood in front of Meta with his arms out, ineffectively blocking his path to Sword. “He’s not goin’ nowheres!” Sword was losing his patience, and he hadn’t had much to begin with. 

“Now listen here you-”

“Now now, there’s no need to get upset. Jecra’s just being feisty.” A woman approached. She had pink hair tied up in a messy bun, and she was wearing a blue hoodie over ripped jeans and hiking boots. “I’m Garlude, Jecra’s older sister and his legal guardian. I assume you’re Meta’s dad?” She seemed relaxed for having just taken responsibility for having his missing kid.

He and Blade tended to avoid using the title dad because they wanted to let Meta decide for himself when he was comfortable with it. Meta was in trouble right now though, so calling himself his dad for now couldn’t hurt. “Yes. Would you like to explain why he’s down here in the lobby instead of back at my apartment where he belongs?” Sword made sure that an accusatory edge bled through every word. 

“He followed Jecra down here. Jecra likes to wander around when he has too much energy, I assume he just picked Meta up along the way. They seem to get along well, don’t you think?”

“I haven’t been here long enough to tell. I’ve been in a panic searching for my lost kid.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I guess I just assumed that he had your permission to leave. I can make sure Jecra stays away from him from now on if you want.”

“That would be great.” Almost immediately both Jecra and Meta reacted.

“What!? No way! That i’nt fair!”

“Sword please! I’m sorry, I’ll never leave again, but don’t make Jecra leave!” Sword was honestly surprised. He hadn’t expected Meta to argue for the other boy. “Please! He’s my friend, and I really like him!” Sword felt guilt stab his heart. He was suddenly extremely aware of how few opportunities Meta had to meet other kids. They couldn’t register him into any schools until they knew what species he was. Galaxia called him an Amalgamate, but as far as Sword and Blade knew that wasn’t a registered species. Because of this Meta was stuck in the apartment for most of the day, with only either Sword or Blade for company.

Jecra, Meta, and Garlude were all looking at him, waiting for an answer. He sighed before finally answering. “Alright, alright. Look, Meta, running off with strangers isn’t okay, and that includes strangers your age. You’re still in trouble, but I’ll let you keep playing with Jecra.” He wished he could capture and frame the joy on Meta’s face in that moment. Sword didn’t think he’d ever seen him so happy, and any anger he had left melted away.

“Hey, you guys want to head up to our apartment? I’ve got all of the first season of Galaxy Soldiers on DVD.” Garlude made it seem like she was talking to the boys, but she was clearly hinting at asking for permission. 

“It’s alright with me. Meta?” Meta, delighted, followed behind Garlude and him, chattering away with Jecra about Star Warriors and fierce monsters. That was new. Meta wasn’t typically talkative, so it was good to see him being so social. Even if it was with a trouble making boy that had somehow convinced him to leave the apartment. Maybe this would turn out to be good for him. Sword pulled out his phone to leave Blade another voicemail only to find he had missed a call back. Three calls back. Meta wouldn’t be the only one in trouble when Blade got home it seemed.


	3. Swords and sabres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meta thought being able to use a sword was just about the coolest thing anyone could do.

Meta thought that being able to use a sword was just about the coolest thing anyone could do. He had seen dozens of movies and cartoons about brave warriors dueling cruel villains or slaying evil beasts. There was something magical about it, the precision of their strikes, the thrill of knowing that one wrong move could lead to certain death. Now, Meta never really wanted to be in a situation where certain death was a possibility, but that didn’t mean he didn’t ever want to use a sword.

He had told Blade about his interest in swords (the humor of which was lost on the boy), who had responded that swords were dangerous and not to even think about using one. Meta had, of course, been disappointed. He knew that swords were dangerous, that was why he wanted to learn how to use one, but Blade wouldn’t budge on the matter. Then, he had found out about fencing.

He had been watching the Olympics with Sword and Blade when he saw the event. It had taken him a second to even realize what was happening, but as soon as he did he was enamored.

Fencing wasn’t the same as sword fighting, but Meta was still amazed by it. Real people participating in real matches with real techniques. Watching professionals fence made the people from his shows look clunky and untrained, though it was still cool to watch them fight. After that Meta watched any match he found on tv, and he even got Sword to show him how to set up a recording. Sometimes, if a match was on while Blade was at work, he would grab a wooden skewer from the kitchen and try to follow along with whoever he hoped would win. He didn’t have any technique, but he was fast and balanced enough to copy some of the general movement and activity. 

At the moment Meta was at Garlude and Jecra’s apartment while Blade was working and Sword was at an interview. Garlude had the day off, so she was more than happy to keep an eye on meta for them. Meta and Jecra were sitting in the living room, chattering on about Star Warriors and monsters as per usual. They never seemed to talk about anything else. “It would be so cool to be a Star Warrior!” Jecra exclaimed. “Fighting monsters, saving people, travelin’ all over the whole galaxy. It would be the greatest!”

“I ‘dunno if I’d want to be a Star Warrior, but sword fighting is really cool.” Meta responded “When I get older I want to get fencing lessons!”

“What’s fencing? Sounds boring.” Jecra said. All he knew about fences was that they kept pets in yards and people off of grass, he didn’t know how they were related to sword fighting.

“No, it’s really cool! Wait, I’ll show you. Miss Garlude? Can I use your TV?” Meta called. 

“Sure thing little dude, you know how to work it?” 

“I think so, thanks.” With that Meta turned on the TV and started surfing through channels. It took him about a minute or two to find what he was looking for. “There,” he said, “fencing.” Jecra was almost immediately fixated on the screen. 

“Whoa! Are they knights?” Jecra was clearly excited by the possibility of real life knights. 

“No, they’re just really good with a sabre.”

“Sabre?” Jecra asked. Clearly they were sword fighting, what the heck was a sabre?

“That’s what a fencing sword is.”

“Wassa’ difference?”

“You can’t get cut with a sabre, and they’re all skinny and bendy.” Meta only knew as much about fencing as he could pick up from TV. He would have liked to read about it, but fencing guides were a bit of a step up from picture books. 

“What’s the point of knowing how to use a sword that you couldn’t even kill monsters with?” Jecra asked.

“Because it’s cool and ele...elek-eleckint.” Meta tried to use big words while he talked to make himself seem mature and smart, but he had a tendency to stumble over them.

“I think you mean elegant Meta,” Garlude corrected, “good word though.”

“Oh, uh, thanks Miss Garlude,” Meta mumbled, embarrassed.

“Anyhoo, I couldn’t help but overhear you two talking about fencing. Did you know that I just so happen to have taken fencing lessons?” Garlude had done four years of fencing when she was younger. She stopped two years ago when she had been given custody of Jecra so that she could spend her free time with him. She still remembered most of what she had learned though, and it couldn’t hurt to pass on a bit of that knowledge to the boys. 

“Wow, really? Could you teach me?” Meta was excited, he’d had no clue that Garlude could fence, and he wanted to know anything he could.

“Sure, why not? Let me see if I can find my old sabres.” Garlude got up and walked down the hall to her room, leaving the boys in the living room. Meta was ecstatic, and Jecra seemed pretty excited himself. Garlude came back with three sabres. She had four, gifts from her class when they heard she was leaving the lessons. She handed one to each of the boys and kept the last for herself. “Now normally,” she bagan, “I wouldn’t start beginners off with the sabre, but this is the only sword I have. The sabre event is the fastest when it comes to fencing. The slowest is the epee, which is what I should be teaching you, but hey, I think you can handle it.” Garlude held the hilt with the top of her hand under the hand guard, and instructed the boys to do the same. 

“Alright, time for some rules!”

Jecra groaned. “But that’s so boring! Can’t we just start fighting?” Why did there need to be rules to sword fighting? You just fight! A monster sure wasn’t going to follow any rules.

“Fencing isn’t so simple as just swinging a sword around, there are rules and strategies and all sorts of things. I promise I’ll be quick ok?” Garlude explained the rules with Meta hanging onto each word while Jecra just grumbled about being bored. When she finished she took a starting stance. Meta followed suit while Jecra had decided to sit and watch. “Fence!” Garlude called. Meta didn’t even have time to react before he felt Garlude’s sabre touch to his side.

“You’ve gotta be quick of you want to win. Here, I’ll go slower.” She went slower, Garlude showing both of the boys how to strike, parry, and evade. They both managed to catch on well, and even landed a few strikes on Garlude. They spent most of the time dueling each other though. It was playful, and after a while the rules had become null and void to them. They were having fun though, and that was what was important. 

Blade came to pick Meta up late afternoon. “Hey Blade,” Garlude greeted “the boys are in the living room.” As soon as she said that they heard Meta shout from behind her.

“Blade! Come here I have to show you something!” Blade, curious, walked past Garlude into the apartment. There Meta and Jecra stood with sabres in hand. “Garlue showed us how to fence!” Blade didn’t know what so say. She had shown Meta how to sword fight? Why did she think is was a good idea for him to sword fight?

“Oh, Meta you know I’d really prefer you not be playing with a sword.”

“It’s safe Blade, they aren’t sharp! Anyways there are rules in fencing, so we’re not playing.” He had a point, but he really would have liked if Garlude had asked him before giving Meta a sword. “Just watch me an Jecra duel quick, then we can go. Please?” Blade was, in all truth, a sucker. Meta was giving him these puppy dog eyes, and Jecra was practically bouncing with excitement behind him. Blade just couldn’t say no.

“Alright, but quickly ok? I have to start dinner soon or we won’t be eating until eight.” Meta and Jecra gave a quick fist bump before getting into starting position and confirming that they were both ready. 

“Fence!” Garlude called, and the two began their duel. It was slow and imprecise, but the potential was there. Eventually Meta managed to land a strike on Jecra’s side, ending the duel. 

“Awe c’mon! Again? One day I’ll be better than you Meta, promise.” Meta just laughed. He offered the sabre to Garlude, but she shook her head. 

“Could you and Jecra go put those away in my room? Just put them in the corner of the closet.” The boys walked off to put the swords back, and she turned her attention to Blade. “He’s got a lot of potential you know. They both do. Not to mention that they had a blast today. If he’s still interested when he’s older you should really sign him up for classes. Or for now, at least, let him keep using the sabres I have.” 

Blade couldn’t deny that Meta had enjoyed himself, or that he had potential. He supposed letting him keep practicing with the sword here. He was supervised, and the swords were completely dull. “Alright, sure, what the heck.” Blade said. 

Meta and Jecra came back into the room. Meta said his goodbyes and followed Blade out the door. “You did really good Meta,” he said. “Garlude said you have a lot of potential.”

“Thanks Blade,” Meta said, beaming up at him. That was the exact moment Blade gave in. If fencing made Meta this happy then nothing on this planet would take it from him. Blade would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't include all of the fencing rules because I felt it would get tedious. If you would like me to add them let me know!


End file.
